HighSchool DXD Revenge
by Mine9000
Summary: My name is Yuuto Asahi. I am a pawn for Rias Gremory and am currently trying to figure out why I was chosen to have a second life as a devil rather than dying. Wether it was to protect my friends or because I had a hidden purpose and meaning, I sure am having a rough time making decisions. -I do not own HighSchool DXD, I am just making a FanFiction on it!


I woke up on a sofa in the club room. I looked around the dimly lit room and noticed Rias asleep at the desk. I tried sitting up but a pain shot through my right arm. I laid my head back down and sighed. "Such a shame isn't it?" I looked around. "Yuuto, what happened to you out there?" I identified the person who was talking to me. I hadn't seen her before, she knew me though and the fact I had a fight.

She had long light blue hair which seemed to run down to her hips and had emerald coloured eyes. She seemed to be really happy too. "My name doesn't matter, you can call me Aqua though." She said to me. "Your shield is quite powerful too, you need to adjust to it." Aqua's wrist glowed blue as her very own shield appeared. It was almost exactly the same as mine except hers was light blue rather than mine which was turquoise.

"Could you hold out your arm?" Aqua requested while looking at my right arm. I proceeded to do so. She slid my sleeve halfway up my arm and tapped on my wrist multiple times. As my wrist started glowing turquoise, she hovered her finger above it. She bought her finger away as a ring appeared in the blue light. It disappeared.

"This will help you control your shield. To summon your shield or to get out another, you just click the circle and it will appear by your hand." I nodded. "You will also have more choices of what weapons you are given." Aqua continued. I summoned my shield.

"Rook has a gauntlet and also gets a boost which allows anyone, including you, to gain a defence boost." I promoted myself to Rook and watched as a gauntlet appeared with the ring on it. "Click the circle to provide defence boost." I clicked it and a wave shot out from my glove. It went into Aqua. "Good, I defiantly feel stronger.

"Knight has a bow and a sword. The bow will automatically generate arrows." I promoted myself to Knight and watched my gauntlet turn to a bow. "When you fire an arrow, a new arrow will reappear. You could shoot it in here as the arrows disappear after a new shot is made but I wouldn't." I made the bow disappear.

"Bishop now also has a pistol which has 2 shots." As I promoted myself to bishop the pistol appeared in front of me. I grabbed it out of the air. "This pistol is quite nice, although when you use 2 shots, they have to be loaded into the top. When holding your pistol close to your wrist, it will automatically be loaded."

"Queen also has flames which can be used as a weapon." I promoted myself to Queen. As I put my palms facing upwards, small turquoise flames shot up from nowhere. "Just don't light the room on fire."

"Your gear also allows you to promote yourself to a King's Backup. This is basically a King if they were to become injured or fall due to an incident or them just not being involved."

"If you struggle or are in a tight situation, you can always demote yourself back to pawn. A pawn is great because it will now be able to control what the shield can do." I put myself back to being a pawn and summoned my shield. I held it in my hand. I threw it in front of me and it extended out. As I grabbed the centre of my shield, it retracted back in.

"In any rank, you can also summon armour to wrap around you mid battle." I went to do so but was stopped. "You won't be able to unless your emotions are off during a fight.

"I'd say your the best person in the team but I'll let Rias decide." Aqua gestures towards Rias who was looking up from her desk. "Well then, guess you got an upgrade." She said smiling. "Who's your friend?" Aqua looked at me then back at Rias. "You can call me Aqua. I was once a devil pawn sharing the same power as Yuuto but I decided to leave my group." I looked at her.

"She used to be a devil, well she still is. All she did was leave her group. Who knows what group though as I heard there were only 3." I thought to myself while listening to her convocation. "Well there's always room here." Rias said holding a pawn piece. "Maybe another time." Water wrapped around Aqua as she disappeared from inside of it. The water fell to the floor and disappeared.

I looked over towards Rias who was as clueless as me.


End file.
